Jet Drive
Jet Drive is a single released by Atobe Keigo. Tracklist #Jet Drive (JETドライブ) #Will ~ Very Merry Winter Mix Lyrics Kanji= We need drive, so let go We need try, just can't wait 俺はＪＥＴドライブする 鼓動まで速くなる 体を駆け抜けてく　熱きエナジー 俺のＪＥＴ覚醒する 未知の領域へようこそ 負けるなんて気がしない 答えは”nude” 気持ちを抑えることも 心を弾けさすことも 俺の指が覚えている 真白きラインをたどり 魂は交信してく 解き放つのさ Can't get enough, can't get enough リアルな俺を Can't get enough, can't get enough 知りたくて 今も、いまも震えている 世界を変える予感がキてる All I want is gonna win or lose 俺はＪＥＴ新しい疾風（かぜ） 音速の切れ味さ 誰も見たことのない　経験だろ 俺のＪＥＴ覚醒する 未知の領域へようこそ 負けるなんて気がしない 答えは"nude" 過剰な自信のままに 止まらない心のままに 美しきけも獣の瞳で 俺が俺に勝つ時間（とき） 未体験の衝撃 ステキすぎるぜ Can't get enough, can't get enough 明日の俺を Can't get enough, can't get enough 創るため 何も怖いものなどない 世界を超える時代がキてる All I want is gonna win or lose 俺はＪＥＴ美しい疾風（かぜ） クロスする軌跡さえ 誰も見たことのない　永遠だろ 俺のＪＥＴダンスをしよう 最高のゲームはどうだい？ 負けるなんてありえない 答えは"nude" Can't get enough, can't get enough さらけ出せたら Can't get enough, can't get enough 開くドア 昨日までの身体を捨て 始まる、これが俺の時代さ 俺はＪＥＴドライブする 鼓動まで速くなる 体を駆け抜けてく　　熱きエナジー 俺はＪＥＴ煌めく疾風（かぜ） 力は胸のソウル さわめきを隠せない、もうすぐ来る 俺のＪＥＴ覚醒する 未知の領域へようこそ 負けるなんて気がしない 答えは”nude” |-| Romaji= WE NEED DRIVE, SO LET GO WE NEED TRY, JUST CAN'T WAIT Ore wa JET DORAIBU suru Kodou made hayaku naru Karada wo kake nuketeku　atsuki ENAJII Ore no JET kakusei suru Michi no ryouiki e youkoso Makeru nante kigashi nai Kotae wa "nude" Kimochi wo osaeru koto mo Kokoro wo hajike sasu koto mo Ore no yubi ga oboeteiru Masshiroki RAIN wo tadori Tamashii wa koushin shiteku Toki hanatsu no sa CAN'T GET ENOUGH, CAN'T GET ENOUGH RIARU na ore wo CAN'T GET ENOUGH, CAN'T GET ENOUGH Shiritakute Ima mo, ima mo furueteiru Sekai wo kaeru yokan ga KIteru ALL I WANT IS GONNA WIN OR LOSE Ore wa JET atarashii kaze Onsoku no kireaji sa Daremo mita koto no nai　keiken daro Ore no JET kakusei suru Michi no ryouiki e youkoso Makeru nante kigashi nai Kotae wa "nude" Kajou na jishi no mama ni Tomaranai kokoro no mama ni Utsukushiki kemono no me de Ore ga ore ni katsu toki Mi tai ken no shougeki SUTEKI sugiru ze CAN'T GET ENOUGH, CAN'T GET ENOUGH Ashita no ore wo CAN'T GET ENOUGH, CAN'T GET ENOUGH Tsukuru tame Nanimo kowai mono nado nai Sekai wo koeru jidai ga KIteru ALL I WANT IS GONNA WIN OR LOSE Ore wa JET utsukushii kaze KUROSU suru kiseki sae Daremo mita koto no nai eien daro Ore no JET DANSU wo shiyou Saikou no GEEMU wa doudai Makeru nante arienai Kotae wa "nude" CAN'T GET ENOUGH, CAN'T GET ENOUGH Sarake dasetara CAN'T GET ENOUGH, CAN'T GET ENOUGH Hiraku DOA Kinou made no karada wo sute Hajimaru kore ga ore no jidai sa ALL I WANT IS GONNA WIN OR LOSE Ore wa JET DORAIBU suru Kodou made hayaku naru Karada wo kake nuketeku　atsuki ENAJII Ore wa JET kirameku kaze Chikara wa mune no SOURU Sawameki wo kakusenai, mousugu kuru Ore no JET kakusei suru Michi no ryouiki e youkoso Makeru nante kigashi nai Kotae wa "nude" |-| English= WE NEED DRIVE, SO LET GO WE NEED TRY, JUST CAN'T WAIT x3 I'll do a jet drive I'll be as fast as my heartbeat A heated energy is dashing through my body My jet awakens welcoming me to an unknown territory I don't care about losing The answer is "nude" Suppressing my feelings Letting my heart play my fingers remember those things Following the pure white rain My soul is sure to communicate and be unleashed CAN'T GET ENOUGH, CAN'T GET ENOUGH I wanted to really know CAN'T GET ENOUGH, CAN'T GET ENOUGH the real "me" Even now, even now I'm trembling I get the feeling that the world is changing ALL I WANT IS GONNA WIN OR LOSE I jet to a new wind sharpness of the speed of sound It's an experience nobody has seen before, isn't it? My jet awakens welcoming me to an unknown territory I don't care about losing The answer is "nude" WE NEED DRIVE, SO LET GO WE NEED TRY, JUST CAN'T WAIT Having excessive self-confidence Having a heart that can't be stopped With beautiful eyes of a beast When I win against myself The shock of never experiencing it before Is just too awesome CAN'T GET ENOUGH, CAN'T GET ENOUGH In order to make CAN'T GET ENOUGH, CAN'T GET ENOUGH the "me" of tomorrow There's nothing to be afraid of An era exceeding the world is coming ALL I WANT IS GONNA WIN OR LOSE I jet to a beautiful wind Even making a crossing trajectory It's an eternity nobody has seen before, isn't it? My jet dances How about a best game ever? There's no way I'll lose The answer is "nude" WE NEED DRIVE, SO LET GO WE NEED TRY, JUST CAN'T WAIT x2 CAN'T GET ENOUGH, CAN'T GET ENOUGH Once I lay it down CAN'T GET ENOUGH, CAN'T GET ENOUGH a door opens Abandoning my yesterday's body It begins, this is my era ALL I WANT IS GONNA WIN OR LOSE I'll do a jet drive I'll be as fast as my heartbeat A heated energy is dashing through my body I jet to a sparkling wind My heart's soul as my power I can't hide the buzz, I'll arrive soon My jet awakens welcoming me to an unknown territory I don't care about losing The answer is "nude" WE NEED DRIVE, SO LET GO WE NEED TRY, JUST CAN'T WAIT x3 Category:Lyrics Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Singles